


Just stay with me

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Apartment, F/M, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You struggle finding a new apartment when your complex is sold





	Just stay with me

“You know you’re the best, right?”, you said to Sonny. He looked down at you and grinned. Your life was going great. Loved your job, had great friends, you were healthy, and you had Sonny. He had cooked your favorite dinner, Chicken Parm, and now you were strolling through Central Park. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, doll.”

There was a knock on the door early the next morning. Sonny was fast asleep beside you in bed. His lips slightly parted, hair falling over his forehead. You loved waking up next to him. Pulling on your robe and slippers, you made your way to the door. There was a notice attached to your door. Your neighbor, Mr. Wallace, was taking his off the door as well. “Morning Y/N. Wonder what all this is about?” 

“ Morning Mr. Wallace”, shrugging your shoulders, “maybe we’re getting kicked out”, you said with a little laugh. 

“That’s probably it”, giving you a grin and walking back into his apartment.

Sonny was coming out of the bedroom as you were shutting the door. “Morning, babe. Coffee?” 

“Like you have to ask”, he answered. The machine was set on a timer so it was made when you got up. You poured two mugs of coffee and added Hazelnut creamer to yours. Sonny drank his black. “Years of workin’ the night shift, ya get used to it”, he had once told you.

“Who was at the door this early?”, Sonny picked up steaming mug you sat in front of him. 

“Must have been the building manager. There was a notice on the door. Probably fumegating or something.” 

Sonny raised a brow, “Well. Aren’t you gonna read it.” 

“Later. I’m hungry. Omelet sound good?”, you asked. He just stared you. You pushed the notice to him, “here. Obviously, it’s bothering you.” Getting up from the dining table, you went to the fridge to start breakfast.

“Uh, you really need to read this.“ Sonny’s brow was furrowed, you gave him a questioning look. Setting down the whisk you took the notice from his hand. 

“They’re selling the building and I have two months to move?! You have GOT to be kidding me!”, you exclaimed.

Four weeks later and still no luck finding a place. You drug Sonny all around the city. The places you looked at were either too small or expensive. The ones you could afford, Sonny didn’t think they were safe.

Another unsuccessful day apartment hunting you felt defeated. You plopped down on Sonny’s couch, “Well. That does it. Looks like I’m going to be homeless.” 

“You are so dramatic”, Sonny shook his head and smiled. You stuck your tongue out at him. “Oh real mature”, he laughed.

After dinner, Sonny was helping you clean up. “Hey doll, I’ve been thinking. I have an idea. For a while now actually. Maybe a solution. I don’t-” 

“Spit it out Carisi”, you ordered. You stopped rinsing dishes and turned to face him. A blush spread across his cheeks. 

“How bout you just stay with me? I mean move in.” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, checking your reaction.

“You mean move in, move in? As in live together move in?”, you inquired.

Sonny nodded his head, “I’ve wanted to ask you to for a while. I mean, either I’m at your place, or you are at mine. So basically we already are.”

“So this has nothing to do with me not finding a place?”, you asked. 

He took you in his arms, “this about me getting to wake up every morning and seeing your face, sharing a life with you”, his eyes sincere. 

“Ok. Yeah. I’d love to Sonny. Let’s do it”, you giggled. Standing on tip-toe you gave him a kiss. 

“Just one little issue,” he said smirking, “I love ya, but you make horrible coffee.”


End file.
